Wammy kids
by scripta-shy
Summary: le quotidien de Mello et de son meilleur ami Matt ou comment mener Roger au bord de l'insanité.


encore une fic cette fois elle met en vedette Mello et Matt et un peu Near aussi )

genre : ben heu yaoi ,mais je suis novice en la matière alors...

pairing : Mello/Matt

et non les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (hélas)

Edit : Merci à Elvye de m'avoir signalé le "bug" qui est à présent réparé =}

* * *

L'été approchait à grands pas à la Wammy house,ce qui ne réjouissait pas tout le monde à l'orphelinat ; au cours des dernières semaines le pauvre Roger (officiellement directeur de l'établissement, officieusement chasseur de Mello enragé et autres dégénérés qui le suivait volontiers) n'avait pas arrêté de se ronger les sangs en repensant aux dernières vacances estivales où :

-IL avait retrouvé pas loin de 20 fois le pauvre Near perché sur un arbre ou encore enfermé dans des pièces telles que le wc du personnel ou encore dans le bureau de Roger lui-même,et bien que l'identité du coupable ne fasse aucun doute,le pauvre directeur se demandait toujours comment il avait bien pu réussir son coup.

-Mello avait été tout simplement ingérable et passait son temps à provoquer tout le monde en duel ou arroser les pauvres cuisinières d'eau ou encore séquestrer le meilleur élève de la Wammy à tel point que Roger s'était vu obligé d'organiser une équipe de garde du corps improvisés pour protéger le pauvre enfant. (ce qui n'avait pas eu un grand effet remarquez )

-Les autres pensionnaires,encouragés par Mello sans aucun doute,disparaissaient à tour de rôle ou séchaient les cours pour aller batifoler comme des imbéciles dans les sous-bois et on ne les retrouvait que très tard le soir,encore plus excités que le matin . Et pour finir Roger s'était cassé la jambe, tout ça à cause d'un skate qu'une personne ayant peu de jugeote avait oublié (volontairement ?!) là. Et Mello n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire avec son insolence habituelle,entrecoupée de claquements de dents arrachant un morceau de chocolat : «Vous devriez vous inscrire aux sports extrêmes Roger !!!»

Vous comprendrez sûrement à présent pourquoi le pauvre directeur était légèrement sceptique quant aux vacances d'été qui se rapprochaient inexorablement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il suive son ami Quillsh dans ses projets de justice ? Ami qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas à affronter une armée d'enfants indisciplinés et diablement intelligents lorsqu'il s'agissait de paresser et de jouer toute la journée à «plus-on-crie-mieux-c'est».Non Quillsh se contentait de suivre le plus grand détective du monde comme son ombre laissant derrière lui son oeuvre aux mains de Roger.

IL arpenta son bureau et s'arrêta devant la photo du fondateur de la Wammy :

-je suis injuste, après tout ce n'est pas moi qui risque ma vie à chaque seconde pour aider L à résoudre ses enquêtes, maugréa Roger, et puis cet été ne peut pas être pire que le dernier....

Le directeur soupira et retourna à son bureau, avant de remarquer que la porte était ouverte. Curieux , il se dirigea lentement vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit brusquement mais ne vit aucun galopin en train de commettre un quelconque méfait .IL haussa les épaules,referma précautionneusement l'entrée du bureau directorial et retourna à son travail en songeant que le vent était décidément bien présent ces derniers temps....

Mais ce que Roger ignorait, c'était que le vent n'était absolument pas responsable de l'ouverture de ladite porte, quoique le qualificatif de «tornade» aurait sied admirablement au responsable, un certain Mello. Le jeune garçon parcouru en un temps record la distance qui séparait le bureau de Roger et les chambres destinées aux orphelins et orphelines de l'établissement (ce qui n'était pas peu dire,les 2 endroits se trouvant respectivement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre)et entra sans frapper dans une d'entre elles.

Assis, ou plutôt affalé, sur un lit se trouvait un autre garçon affublé de lunettes oranges répondant au nom de Matt et pianotant furieusement sur une petite console de jeux dernier cri.A l'arrivée de Mello, il ne daigna même pas lever la tête de son occupation et se contenta de marmonner des paroles indistinctes adressées au personnage principal de son jeu.

Le blondinet se jeta à côté de son ami, failli le faire tomber, et croqua dans une tablette de chocolat avant de jubiler :

-Roger parlait encore tout seul, s'il croit avoir passé le pire été de sa vie il va vite changer d'avis moi je t'le dit !

-hum...il devrait arrêter de parler à cette photo...,grogna Matt apparemment peu soucieux des lubies du directeur.

-Sûr ! Et le plus marrant c'est qu'il croit que personne n'est au courant,et puis c'est vraiment pas malin de laisser sa porte jamais fermée à clé

-Personne n'aurait jamais été au courant si tu ne l'avais pas répété aux autres, fit remarquer Matt toujours concentré sur son univers de pixels

-Je ne l'ai pas répété, j'ai simplement dit que Roger était devenu sénile nuance, rétorqua le blond en croquant le dernier carré de sa tablette. Si ces abrutis sont allés le voir parler tout seul ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne les ai pas obligés à ce que je sache.

Mello froissa l'emballage du chocolat, le jeta sans cérémonie au milieu de la pièce,arracha la console des mains de Matt, qui se retrouva pendant une seconde à pianoter dans l'air,et la lança dans la poubelle avec un sourire satisfait.

-HEEE ma console !!!!! gémit Matt

-Allez viens, on a du pain sur la planche,déclara Mello d'un ton sans réplique.

Son malheureux ami le suivit non sans maugréer :

-T'aurais pu jeter ton papier dans la poubelle et la console par terre non ?elle va être dégeu maintenant !

-C'est vrai j'aurais pu .....mais la flemme tu vois ?

Et sur ce il entraîna le pauvre Matt en dehors de la pièce,sans oublier de donner un coup de pied magistral à la poubelle,histoire de garder la forme, ce qui arracha un léger soupir à son comparse; lorsque Mello avait tendance à déplacer n'importe quel objet de sa position initiale sans aucune raison précise,c'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe.

ILs arpentèrent les couloirs,sans but précis, ce qui confirma les doutes de Matt : son ami cherchait quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un avait intérêt à se faire oublier avant que le blondinet ne mette la main dessus. IL lorgna l'éternel second de la Wammy,qui dévorait une autre tablette de chocolat avec un sourire carnassier, et osa demander :

-Hm ..on cherche quelqu'un ?

-Peut être que oui ..peut être que non, répondit distraitement Mello en jetant un oeil à l'intérieur d'une salle de détente.

Matt lâcha un nouveau soupir et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches,regrettant déjà la musique qui accompagnait le petit bruit que faisaient ses pouces en martelant inlassablement les boutons de sa console. Si Mello tenait tant à martyriser un pauvre innocent ,rendu coupable d'un quelconque outrage,pourquoi fallait-il que lui,Matt soit à ses côtés ? Parce qu'il était son meilleur ami ? Ou parce que Mello avait besoin de témoins lors des humiliations qu'il infligeait aux autres ? «Un peu des deux sûrement»songea Matt. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il éspéra secrètement que leur but était tout sauf ....

-AH TIENS MAIS VOILA NEAR !!!! s'exclama Le blond d'un ton faussement joyeux, en apercevant son éternel rival,assis au mileu du couloir et résolvant un puzzle comme à son habitude.

Matt poussa un énième soupir,c'était précisément à Near qu'il pensait comme victime à ne pas choisir. Premièrement parce que c'était toujours Near qui subissait les mauvais tours de Mello et puis parce que l'albinos avait autant de réactions qu'une personne lâchée dans le Sahara sans aucun moyen de survie. Cependant le blondinet s'obstinait à le faire réagir (et à lui faire chèrement payer d'être toujours premier)sans aucun succès. «Et à moins d'un miracle, ça ne changera pas aujourd'hui»pensa Matt avec désinvolture,tout en contemplant la scène de loin.

Mello s'approcha de Near,toujours avec son faux sourire et hurla à celui-ci :

-OUAAAH LE BEAU PUZZLE !!!!

Si Near n'était pas sourd il l'était surement devenu avec la puissance de la voix de Mello. Pourtant il ne daigna pas lever la tête ni même montrer qu'il avait entendu les paroles du blond....Oui..peut être que Near était sourd finalement ;quel être humain était capable d'ignorer quelqu'un comme Mello aussi bien que le faisait l'albinos en ce moment ?

Voyant que le meilleur élève de la Wammy se fichait éperdument du nombre de décibels que mettait le blondinet dans chacune de ses phrases,celui-ci repris d'une voix normale :

-Toujours en train de faire la même chose à ce que je vois,mais tu devrais arrêter de gaspiller ton temps ....

il envoya valser le malheureux puzzle à l'autre bout du couloir

-...pour te consacrer à un jeu bien plus amusant !

Mello releva le pauvre Near et le poussa sans ménagement dans un cagibi avoisinant avant de s'emparer de la clé et de la cacher dans sa poche en jubilant.

-Aha on dirait bien que tu as perdu cette fois Near,s'exclaffa Mello avec une joie malsaine.

-Tu devrais concentrer tes efforts sur ton travail plutôt que sur moi Mello ...,dit une voix venue du cagibi et qui loin d'être effrayée semblait aussi neutre que d'ordinaire.

Le blondinet serra les poings mais feignit de ne rien entendre et commença à se diriger vers Matt ,toujours en retrait .

-Maintenant avale la clé Matt ! Ordonna le blond.

Le no-life tiqua et s'apprêtait à refuser avec véhémence lorsque l'albinos intervint :

-Roger ne va pas être content Mello...et je doute que l'estomac de Matt supporte ce que tu comptes lui infliger,dit Near comme si le fait d'être enfermé dans un placard pour une durée indéterminée l'ennuyait profondément.

Matt n'eut aucune difficulté à imaginer le garçon assis sur une caisse ou par terre en train d'entortiller une mèche de ses cheveux blanc,tout en discutant dans le vide à travers la porte. IL jeta une oeillade au blondinet qui lui répondit par un regard rempli de haine.

-Mello....,commença Matt qui se doutait bien de l'état d'énervement dans lequel se trouvait son ami en ce moment.

-LA FERME MATT ! Cria Mello avant de courir vers le hall d'entrée.

C'était tout le temps la même chose: le blondinet rabaissait sans cesse l'albinos croyant montrer ainsi sa supériorité, mais au final il se rendait vite compte qu'aucune torture,ni parole ne blesserait un jour Near. Alors il devenait furieux et détruisait tout sur son passage puis il se calmait et recommençait ses tentatives d'intimidation envers le meilleur élève de la Wammy . Plus qu'une obsession, devenir meilleur que Near était devenu un des buts ultimes du blond. IL ne vivait que pour être le premier,pour être reconnu par L et par tout le monde en tant que tel. Et Matt suivrait son meilleur ami quoi qu'il advienne,l'épaulant de la meilleure façon qu'il pourrait.

Le garçon aux lunettes oranges et au pull rayé,emprunta rapidement le même chemin que Mello, s'arrêtant un bref instant devant la «prison» de Near. Devait-il avertir Roger ?Après tout il risquait d'étouffer et il ne crierait certainement pas pour signaler sa présence. «Je dois d'abord trouver Mello,Near viendra puis de toute façon je n'ai pas la clé pour le libérer» songea-t-il.

IL parcouru toute la Wammy jusqu'au hall et se demanda où pouvait bien aller un Mello en colère. D'habitude le blond se contentait de détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main avant de s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre durant de longues heures,mais là c'était différent. Matt se laissa tomber sur le sol dallé et observa pensivement le plafond.

«Où peut-il bien être ? Dans la cuisine ? Non à l'heure qu'il est il ne doit pas avoir très envie de faire une expédition chocolatière . Dans sa chambre peut être ? Humpf elle est à l'opposé du Hall ça m'étonnerait...»

-AH j'ai trouvé !!!, s'exclama-t-il d'un coup. Il se releva prestement, épousseta son pantalon et courut vers un endroit des sous-bois seulement connu de lui et Mello. Pendant l'été ils pouvaient y passer des heures,parfois silencieux,parfois rieurs.C'était LEUR endroit rien qu'à eux et si Matt avait été profondément énervé,c'est là qu'il serait allé.

IL progressa lentement à travers les épines et les ronces(presque aussi grandes que lui à présent),se dirigeant vers une petite rivière qui passait dans une clairière pas loin de là .

Après quelques minutes de bataille acharnée,Matt écarta les derniers obstacles qui le séparait de son objectif et se retint de pousser une exclamation en voyant une tignasse blonde émerger dans son champ de vision. «je t'ai enfin trouvé..Mello»songea-t-il non sans une pointe de fierté. Après tout il n'était pas le troisième meilleur élève de la Wammy pour rien ! IL s'approcha doucement de son ami et remercia le ciel de ne pas être à la place de la tablette de chocolat que celui-ci dévorait hargneusement en marmottant des injures certainement destinées à Near.

Matt toussota légèrement avant de se laisser tomber sur l'herbe douce et confortable quoiqu'un peu humide à son goût. IL observa Mello du coin de l'oeil tout en feignant de s'intéresser à un malheureux moineau qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à une des cuisinières de l'établissement; Matt se rappelait très bien la fois où le blondinet avait surgi du placard de la cuisine en poussant des cris de sioux au moment où la pauvre femme sûr ce n'était pas la seule chose que la malheureuse avait eu à subir,mais disons que c'est ce qui l'avait achevée. Comme elle était très nerveuse et très chétive,elle avait fini à l'hôpital. Mello lui avait été en retenue. Et Matt aussi,histoire de lui tenir compagnie,mais surtout pour ne pas avoir à subir une des célèbres crises de son ami.

L'évocation de ce souvenir fit naître un micro sourire sur les lèvres du garç,aussi infime soit-il,qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil de lynx de Mello.

-T'as un problème Matt ? Lança le blond avec aggressivité.

La vue d'un Mello aussi énervé et presque outré n'arrangea pas vraiment les choses, et Matt dû livrer un sérieux combat mental pour éviter d'éclater de rire,bien que son visage n'exprimait plus vraiment une impassiblité à toute épreuve. A vrai dire,quiconque voyant Matt en ce moment aurait pu certifier qu'il se moquait royalement du blondinet.

-Matt si t'arrêtes pas de sourire comme un con,tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre !!!

Malheureusement,ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et le no-life ne put réprimer un visage de Mello lui affirmant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre,Matt essaya de parler dans une langue compréhensible :

-Huhaha..P-pardon Melly hahaha !!!

Si le malheureux Matt avait été dans un de ses jeux,l'écran aurait sans aucun doute affiché «Game Over».

-MAAAATTT !!!!!

La rage de Mello avait du atteindre les 200%. De la vapeur serait sortie de ses oreilles que cela aurait presque parut normal,car personne même pas Matt n'avait jamais eu la permission de l'appeler «Melly» et d'ailleurs qui aurait eu assez de cran pour essayer ?

Le blondinet brandit son poing et....frappa le tronc d'un arbre qui avait eu le malheur de pousser là,arrachant au passage une bonne partie de l'écorce.

Matt se félicita intérieurement d'être le meilleur ami de effet, d'habitude celui-ci ne se souciait guère de blesser ou pas ses camarades de jeux. Mais lui et lui seul échappait à cette règle et dans des moments comme celui-là c'était un atout précieux.

Le no-life repris son souffle et son sérieux par la même occasion et jeta un regard vaguement peiné au pauvre végétal. Dire que tout ça avait commencé à cause d'un piaf déplumé..d'ailleurs où était-il passé ? IL regarda aux alentours mais dû bien vite renoncer car l'oiseau s'était envolé (sans doute vers un endroit dépourvu d'humains tapageurs)et puis il n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit à traquer une bestiole qui mourrait certainement dans le mois.

Mello lança un regard légèrement sceptique au rouquin;d'abord il éclatait de rire sans raison en lui donnant cet affreux surnom qu'il détestait tant et voilà que maintenant il s'était mis à lorgner de tous les côtés comme s'il espérait voir L débarquer d'un buisson.

«Les jeux vidéos l'ont peut être rendu fou après tout»,songea le blond.

Le blondinet eu soudain la vision de son ami ratissant la moindre parcelle de terre,tout en essayant d'attirer une créature imaginaire au moyen de graines,comme on le fait avec les pigeons et l'effet fut immédiat : il dû s'accrocher à l'arbre ,maltraité quelques minutes plus tôt, pour ne pas tomber par terre en se tenant les côtes à cause du fou rire qui prenait possession de sa toute évidence,les crises d'hystérie étaient contagieuses.

Matt voulut proposer à Mello de rentrer à l'orphelinat histoire de voir si Near n'était pas mort étouffé,mais la vue de son camarade dans le même état que lui il y a quelques instants,suffit à effacer l'idée de sa tête. IL se précipita à son chevet,croyant que le blond rendait son dernier soupir et lui administra des grandes claques dans le dos comme il l'avait appris dans un livre de secourisme.

Voyant que le «traitement» n'arrangeait en rien l'état de son ami,Matt eu une idée qu'il qualifia de géniale bien que si il avait été en état de parler,Mello aurait plutôt dit «nullarde».

Quelle était donc cette idée si formidable ? Il s'agissait d'un massage cardiaque agrémenté d'une séance de bouche-à se déculpabiliser,le rouquin songea que c'était pour le bien du blondinet et que celui ne lui en tiendrait pas rancune.

Hélas le rouquin aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de cette «bonne action»! Premièrement le massage cardiaque doit être utilisé lors d'un arrêt cardiaque et jusqu'à preuve du contraire le coeur de mello battait encore (quoique qu'un peu rapidement). Ensuite aucune personne saine d'esprit ne ferait de bouche-à-bouche avec une victime se tordant de rire. Mais il fallait croire que Matt n'était pas complètement normal ou alors la panique le poussait à des mesures désespérées. Toujours est-il que ladite «victime» n'aprécia aucune des deux tentatives pour la sauver,mais au moins son fou rire revanche sa jauge de colère remonta à une vitesse hallucinante.

-MATT ESPECE DE DEMEURE !!!! D'ABORD TU M'ASSOMMES A MOITIE ,ENSUITE TU M'ECRASES LES CÔTES ET PUIS TU M'ETOUFFES ??TU VEUX MA MORT ET LA TIENNE PAR LA MÊME OCCASION ?!

-Mais Mello tu t'étranglais,s'écria le «demeuré»,j'allais quand même pas te laisser comme ça....

-J'ETAIS EN TRAIN DE RIRE L'BIGLEUX,EST-CE-QUE J'AI ESSAYE TES TECHNIQUES DOUTEUSES QUAND TU GLOUSSAIS COMME UN CON ?

-Tu as tapé dans un arbre c'est presque pareil....

-CROIS-MOI JE REGRETTE DE PAS T'AVOIR VISE !

-Ah parce que tu ne me visais pas....,lança Matt sur un ton joueur avant de redevenir sérieux :

-Calme-toi Mel' tu vas faire un vrai malaise sinon, et je n'ai plus vraiment envie de faire du bouche-à-bouche....

IL fallu quelques secondes à Mello pour que l'information arrive jusqu'à son cerveau hyperactif : Matt lui avait fait du bouche-à-bouche... Le blond ne s'en était même pas rendu compte sur le moment,mais en y repensant il se rappela très bien avoir senti le rouquin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.....

La réaction de Mello fût immédiate : il fila en direction du point d'eau en proliférant une vague d'insultes et entreprit de se rincer abondamment sous l'oeil goguenard du no-life.

-Je ne suis pas atteint de la rage tu sais !

-M'en fout,siffla le blond,et ne me parles plus jamais !

-Crois moi il n'y avait rien de pervers là-dedans Mello.

Le blondinet se releva tandis que son visage s'empourprait violemment.

-Encore heureux,sinon tu ne serais plus là pour t'en vanter imbécile !!

-Tu as beau dire,avoue que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! S'esclaffa Matt en rajustant ses lunettes oranges.

-tssss à part m'agacer avec ta stupide console tu ne fais rien de plus !!

-si tu le dis,murmura Matt avec un sourire mystérieux sur le visage,Je sais que je ne te sers à rien Mello mais je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer non ?

Un «Humpf»légèrement hargneux lui répondit, pourtant Matt savait que le blond ne tarderait pas à lui pardonner car quoi qu'il en dise,il était certain d'être important à ses yeux et bizarrement cette perspective le remplissait de joie.

Un peu plus tard,les deux compères se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Mello pour y trouver un peu de quiétude. Linda,(«une experte en dessin et en brailleries continuelles»selon le blondinet)n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de prévenir Roger de la disparition soudaine de Near et du puzzle abandonné et visiblement lancé au bout du couloir,ce qui avait valu à Mello ,dès son retour, un comité d'accueil en la personne du directeur.

L'affaire s'était résolue par le sauvetage d'un Near blasé et soutenu par une Linda débordante de larmes.(«Qu'elle se déshydrate ça lui fera du bien»avait commenté le blond en entamant pas loin de sa huitième tablette de chocolat de la journée.). Ensuite Roger avait envoyé Mello dans sa chambre avec interdiction d'en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre,mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il avait regardé Matt d'un air fatigué et lui avait lancé un léger signe de tête pour qu'il rejoigne le blondinet qui avait déjà traversé plus de la moitié du couloir en direction des dortoirs.

Le no-life avait facilement rattrapé son ami et lui avait gentiment tapoté l'épaule en guise de consolation (bien qu'il savait pertinemment que le blondinet ne souffrait aucunement de sa punition)et s'étaient bientôt retrouvés affalés sur le lit de Mello,discutant de la prochaine venue de L à la Wammy. Cela faisait en effet déjà 3 mois que leur pseudo grand frère était parti résoudre une affaire en France et bien qu'il ait vite trouvé le coupable,il n'était pas encore revenu.

Matt ne s'inquietait pas de cette absence prolongée;L spéculait parfois successivement sur plusieurs affaires différentes,(ce qui lui prenait parfois plusieurs semaines voire des mois)contrairement à Mello qui semblait en proie à une crise d'angoisse intérieure lorsque le détective partait trop longtemps.

Voyant que le sujet «L» crispait son ami plus que de coutume,Matt tenta de détendre l'atmosphère par un classique :

-T'as vu la tête qu'il tirait Near ? Il a pas dû aprécier son séjour dans la placard !!Déclara-t-il d'un ton léger.

Mello se releva lentement de sa position couchée et haussa ses épaules avec désinvolture.

-De toute façon Roger et Linda sont toujours à ses basques,à croire qu'ils ont peur de le voir s'évaporer dans la nature....

-Ce serait le comble,rétorqua Matt en pouffant,il est tellement pâle qu'on pourrait le confondre avec un fantôme,enfin au moins il n'aura pas à se casser la tête pour Halloween....

Mello émit un petit ricanement et orienta son regard sur le mur en face du lit.

-En tout cas t'as pas intérêt à me refaire la même chose qu'aujourd'hui pour Halloween,sinon tu joueras à tes jeux débiles six pieds sous terre !!!

-J'essayait juste de t'aider Mel' pas de te tuer..ou quoique ce soit d'autre....

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération et rétorqua :

-Tu manques complètement de sens pratique,on ne t'a jamais dit que le bouche à bouche ne se fait pas dans ce genre de situation ?

-Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je te regarde t'étouffer en attendant que tu sois à moitié mort pour daigner lever le petit doigt ?A moins que tu n'aies préféré que je t'embrasse pour de bon ? Ajouta sournoisement Matt avec un rictus moqueur sur le visage.

Les joues de Mello devinrent rouge vif et il hurla pratiquement au no-life :

-ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!Plutôt mourir que d'avoir une fois de plus tes lèvres sur les miennes,merci bien !!!

Le rictus de Matt s'agrandit tandis qu'il murmurait :

-Très bien puisque c'est comme ça....

Et sans autre forme de procès,il saisit Mello par les épaules et l'embrassa sans gêne,avant de recevoir un magistral coup de poing par un blondinet hoquetant et plus rouge que jamais.

-M-Matt,qu'est-ce-qui se passe dans ta tête de dégénéré ???? grogna Mello en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Je voulais juste voir si tu comptais te suicider après ça,gloussa son ami avec une petite moue taquine et des joues coloré puis tu es très mignon quand tu rougis...

Le blond devint cramoisi et se mit à bafouiller des phrases inintelligibles avant de lancer un regard assassin à son ami et de s'exclamer :

-Matt ma patience à des limites,si tu m'embrasses encore une fois je te colle au mur !!

-Oh j'en serai ravi,répondit le no-life avec un regard amusé.

Cependant il redevint sérieux en voyant la tête que tirait son ami.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça autant à coeur tu sais Mello...

-Et moi je te conseille de surveiller tes hormones,répliqua sèchement le blond.

Matt émit un petit rire :

-Je suis juste curieux c'est tout.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas tester ta curiosité sur tes jeux vidéos ? Ironisa Mello.

-Parce qu'ils n'ont pas le goût du chocolat,répondit le rouquin.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant que Matt ne reprenne la parole :

-On réessaie ?

Mello soupira longuement et grogna :

-D'accord mais après tu ne t'approches plus à moins de trois mètres de moi est-ce clair ?

-Comme tu veux,s'exclama Matt avec joie tout en étreignant timidement son ami.

Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Mello,ferma les yeux et....entendit un coup frappé à la porte.

L'esprit nébuleux de Matt tenta vainement de sortir de sa torpeur tandis que Mello lançait un «Entrez» des plus silhouette blanche de Near se profila à l'entrée de la chambre et il murmura de sa voix monotone :

-Roger nous demande dans son bureau immédiatement.

Les 2 amis hochèrent vaguement la tête et emboitèrent le pas à la boule de neige,Mello fut le premier à reprendre contenance et commença à s'interroger sur la nature de l'entrevue. Etait-ce encore un énième sermon pour avoir osé poser la main sur l'albinos ? Ou peut être que L avait demandé à Roger de mettre à jour leur niveau de compétence ? Ou alors... quelqu'un comme cette Linda ou Near les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser ??? Le blondinet se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tout ça à cause de cet idiot de Matt et ses lubies encore plus idiotes,Il allait bien voir une fois tout les deux,il n'était pas prêt de lui laisser passer ça.

Arrivés à destination Near frappa à la porte du directeur et le blond s'attendit à entendre la voix bourrue de Roger mais ce fut une tout autre personne qui ré personne que tout les trois admirait au plus haut point.

-L !!!!,s'écria Mello en poussant l'obstacle de bois et en se ruant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il était assis,les genoux relevés contre son ventre, sur un des fauteuils les plus confortables de la pièce,ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés contrastant avec sa pâleur presque translucide le tout rehaussé par des yeux sombres constamment écarquillés et entourés de profondes cernes. Il portait le même sweat blanc et le même jeans que d'ordinaire et son antipathie pour le port de chaussures ne s'était guère amélioré. A la vue d'un Mello surexcité, le jeune homme descendit de son perchoir et s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin.

-Alors alors ??,hurla à moitié le blond,Comment c'était là-bas ? T'as réussi à attraper le meurtrier ????

Mello devrait se calmer avant de crier tout ce qui lui passe par la tête,dit L tout en portant son pouce à ses lèvres,ce n'est pas comme si je repartais tout de suite.

Le blondinet faillit renouveler son stock de questions,mais Matt lui lança un regard appuyé qui l'en dissuada. Near,jusque là silencieux,prit alors la parole :

-Bienvenue à la maison L.....

Le jeune homme fit une petite moue,mais ses 3 potentiels successeurs savaient qu'au fond il était heureux d'être là.

-Avant que je ne vous raconte mon enquête,pouvons nous aller chercher quelque chose à la cuisine ? Demanda le détective avec un lueur taquine dans le regard.

Mello et Matt s'échangèrent un regard complice et Near hocha simplement la tête,puis ils sortirent de la pièce en compagnie de leur idole sous le regard légèrement attendri de Watari et Roger.

Tout en marchant aux côtés de L,le blond se surprit à repenser aux évènements de la journée et aux baisers du n'était pas si grave finalement et puis il avait trouvé ça assez agré...agréable?! Mello secoua la tête,décidément tout ce qui avait un trait à Matt avait le don de lui donner la migraine. D'ailleurs en parlant de migraines,était une simple coïncidence ou son pseudo grand frère était revenu juste pour les vacances d'été qui commençaient un peu plus tard dans la semaine ? Le blondinet se retint de glousser ; si Roger avait fait appel à L pour jouer les nounous c'est qu'il était encore plus atteint que ce que Mello croyait.

Vraiment,les vacances s'annonçaient prometteuses et l'éternel second se demanda si il pourrait demander à Matt de l'embrasser encore une fois... oui juste une fois......

* * *

Déjà la fin d'une deuxième histoire (ciel !) bon ben j'accepte les critiques si il y en a ^^


End file.
